


從一開始就很酸爽

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 加洛本來還顧慮著里歐和古雷的關係，發現這項擔心似乎是個空談，甚至有些多餘
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 學生加洛和兩個不良教師親親愛愛  
> 加洛的兩個哥哥是從平行世界借來的，騷包的那個是燒加，像隻大犬的是犬加

古雷後悔起自己沒有看清楚赴任學校和里歐任職高中名字相同的事實，真是糟透了，他應該多聽兩句里歐關於學校的廢話才對。  
兩人正並肩走向保健室，里歐老樣子表面工夫做得很足，帶新老師放學後去看校園還有人會說弗提亞老師人帥又好心，古雷聽了只想笑，如果這男人真的心美那就不會在他身上玩各種花樣了。  
里歐輕巧的打開門，一轉身就坐上空無一物的辦公桌吸著乾癟的鋁箔包，他可憐的午餐只能用這個濫竽充數，他就不該去開什麼會議聽主任煞有其事的勉勵和報告，有資料就能處理的事偏要佔住他的時間。  
「沒想到古雷你會來找我。」他認為古雷討厭他到不會主動跟他見面，沒想到新學期一開始就看見人。  
「我沒打算找你。還有，從我的桌子上滾下來。」古雷巴不得現在就離開這所學校，但他欠了這裡的校長一點人情債，在原本保健老師產假回來前都要待著。  
「隨便你說，反正你是來到我身邊了。」不認為他在說真心話的里歐勾住古雷脖頸，將踉蹌的男人吻得因缺氧滿臉通紅才放開。  
古雷甩開男人的禁錮往後退了半步，撞上物體才發現根本無路可退，被設計了。  
「為什麼保健室裡會有跳箱……」  
「正打算換新就暫時放在離後門比較近的保健室，明天廠商會來收走。」里歐把古雷壓在跳箱邊緣，其實跳箱沒壞，只是為了配合體育組的教學方案所以要換新。  
里歐抓起高大男人的下顎，扯著人繼續親，強勢的侵入口腔抵著舌葉，動作中滿是飽脹的慾火，配合里歐動作的古雷就算不問也知道接下來的走向。  
「你要做去床上做，這裡有床吧。」古雷使勁想把里歐推開，無奈根本紋風不動，他不知道第幾次痛恨里歐有身均勻、密度又高得要死的肌肉。  
「在這裡做。」里歐拿出潤滑液，下半身的白色西裝褲早趁古雷不注意時被扔到遠處。  
「我拒絕！」  
「值得紀念的學校第一炮在跳箱上不好嗎？很應景我覺得還不錯，我們平常沒辦法這樣玩吧。」里歐邊說邊擴張古雷的後穴，昨天晚上才做過後面很容易就能進入，幾乎只需要些許潤滑就可以做。  
「而且你這樣很色情呢，古、雷、老、師。」里歐故意將氣息吹在古雷耳邊，古雷馬上敏感的掩住左耳怒視著他。  
「……你有帶保險套？」古雷姑且向里歐妥協，但要是里歐缺了保險套他可不做，他恨透了清那些黏糊的玩意。  
「有。」里歐從後口袋抽出保險套，古雷在心中暗想他果然不是什麼好貨色，抽走他手上的保險套。  
「給我速戰速決。」古雷拉下里歐的褲頭，蓄勢待發的肉棒從裡面彈出，古雷撕開保險套套上去。  
「沒問題，等等請你吃飯。」里歐輕吻古雷的唇，反正他們回家後時間多得是。  
里歐將陰莖推進躺在跳箱上的古雷體內，如他和古雷約好的要速戰速決，每次進入都壓得更深，直到後穴能吞進整根肉棒，窄小的內部受不住一再的折磨侵犯只能顫著肉壁相迎。  
幾近於粗暴的開拓讓古雷掐皺了里歐的白襯衫，陰莖前端汨汨流出透明的液體，無意識發出的低沉急促尖叫讓古雷幾乎要認不得自己的聲音，很顯然里歐又以調教他為樂，偏執的讓古雷用身體記住他的形狀和氣息。  
破碎的喘息和水聲響徹空間，古雷被操得意識一半空白，稱不上舒適的跳箱布墊磨得腰間酸疼，伴上自尾椎升起的快感形成難以言喻的感覺。  
他在粗暴和些許溫柔間把握得極好，弄得古雷難以高潮，甚至得自己扭腰追逐那點快感。  
「淫蕩。」里歐撫上挺立的乳頭，輕掐一下獲得了想要的反應，內壁也連帶著收緊，豐滿的胸部手感極佳，白皙皮膚上被轉印出紅痕。  
古雷聽見不服氣的用腳勾住里歐的腰，他不會叫里歐負責什麼的，但至少要做到滿足他的需求，不然就是個無能的廢物。  
「廢話那麼多還不如閉嘴好好幹。」  
滿意古雷渴求不足發言的里歐輕笑兩聲，響著銀鈴般的笑聲湊上嘴唇，愛好整潔的古雷口中幾乎沒有氣味，倒是里歐帶了一星半點的水果香氣，葡萄香料在唇齒之間散開，略膩的人工甜味古雷並不討厭。  
相較於上半身的甜蜜里歐下半身倒是毫不留情的撞擊，粉色的軟肉被翻出來，過多的潤滑液從股溝滴落，里歐抹過臀間的手掌沾染上一片濕潤，他就著水液捧住半勃的陰莖輕柔撫慰，惹得古雷喉頭一陣嗚咽。  
「你很好看。」古雷渾身通紅，白淨肌膚完全顯現出熱烈燃燒的情慾軌跡，里歐愛死了這樣的古雷，張口在鎖骨啃下印記。  
古雷還沒出聲抗議里歐將他咬出血就因高潮弓起腰背，腥羶的精液濺了滿手，繃緊的軀體也讓里歐射在裡面。  
里歐在退出古雷體內後扔了條毛巾給他。  
「不是保健室裡的吧。」有點潔癖的古雷翻著白毛巾，確認上面沒有任何髒汙或使用痕跡。  
「我自備的，你才是廢話多的那個。」里歐抽出鐵櫃內公用的毛巾，仔細擦拭剛才充當床面的跳箱，畢竟上面濺了潤滑液和古雷些許的精液，里歐還細心的噴了兩下除味劑。  
「潤滑液抹在上面就可以了，那邊的隔簾沒壞。」  
古雷不用照鏡子就知道八成現在的樣子像被颶風掃過，沈著臉掀開隔簾把自己跟褲子上衣一起關進去。  
「忘記跟你說了。」里歐大喇喇打開隔簾，接住橫飛來的枕頭再丟回床上。  
「你穿白袍的樣子很色。」  
「那件事有必要現在說嗎！里歐．弗提亞你給我滾出去！」  
在古雷處理完畢後兩人一前一後步出保健室，里歐臨走前往跳箱那邊回過頭，露出漂亮的笑顏豎起食指在唇緣，嘴唇無聲的蠕動。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事。」  
「不用關嗎？」古雷注意到里歐只把內門帶上，明明外門不用鑰匙就能關上。  
「警衛會關。」里歐清淡的一筆帶過，他可不希望裡面那孩子因為外門打開的聲響太大而被抓到，記得沒錯的話那是三班的加洛．提莫斯。

少年跌跌撞撞的打開跳箱，內部空氣悶熱得讓少年的臉染上緋紅，他不敢相信剛才自己看到什麼，急忙抓起書包往外衝，雖然約略只有三十分鐘但也對青春期的少年足夠刺激，留在空氣中的淫靡氣味證實他剛才不是做了一場白日春夢。  
加洛撐起身體一把翻過後門，夕陽餘暉光亮的打在少年臉上，他在柏油路上奔馳著，腳步重重踩踏在地，希冀著能把所有東西拋在身後，雙手緊握背包肩帶，用力到彷彿要把剛才目視到的香艷畫面給掐碎。  
被看到了。  
被看到了。  
被看到了。  
被看到了。  
被看到了。  
急速奔馳回家的他在家門口前難受喘著氣邊把鑰匙巍巍顫顫的戳進鎖孔，以平常他絕對想不到的力道關上家門，低垂著頭鑽進房間，連兄長的呼喚都拋在身後。  
「加洛——過來幫……」比加洛髮色還要再亮些，穿著素白圍裙的青年被硬生生迴避顯得有些低落，腦袋上彷彿能看見低垂的狗耳，他好乖的加洛突然就不理自己了。  
在旁套上熒光粉帶大蕾絲花邊圍裙的青年往另一個人頰上吻了一口，身體壓在他肩上嬌聲嬌氣安慰他。  
「加洛只是來青春期了，你做為哥哥的要放他飛。」  
「你的口氣好噁。」他皺著眉嫌棄，那件沒品的情趣圍裙配上反著光的黑皮衣簡直就讓他想吐，還夾帶外面男人的香水味。  
「喔是嗎，虧我還想說這語氣配合我身上這件剛好。」青年甩著染過的艷色長髮，一綹綹束起放在身後，眼妝都還沒來得及卸就趕回來煮飯，他根本就是玩咖裡最守序的人。  
「你那件在哪買的？有夠糟。」  
「別人送的。話說青春期可以結束得快一點嗎，上次加洛煮菜分心害我在醫院吊了整天點滴。」隨意敷衍過去問題的青年吐了吐舌頭，銀色的舌環閃著銀光，右耳骨上的單邊鏈子也跟著晃盪。  
「也只能等了。」另一個青年聳了聳肩，他們兩個不正經的成年人實在無法幫到比他們上進多了么弟什麼忙。

加洛靠在門板上用著全身的力氣吸進氧氣，冷靜下來的腦子被化學教師腥鹹的情話填滿而再度停滯，吱嘎作響的木箱配合保健室老師的淫聲穢語響徹腦內，加洛無助的將臉埋在書包裡悄聲哭泣，難以啟齒的秘密快磨壞了他的精神。  
“要保密喔”好看唇形的動作在腦內重播，恍如從開始就約定好的事項。  
兩位溺愛至極的兄長在門外偷聽，最激動反而是剛才說要放加洛飛的青年，聽見加洛躲起來偷哭的聲音差點就沒用菜刀把門給拆了。  
「欸！加洛要出來了，回廚房去！」髮色亮一些的青年推著壓在他身上耳朵同樣貼著門的男人。  
「別推！」  
兩人壓低聲音在門口吵架，但在加洛鬱悶的打開門前倒是一致動作跑回廚房，少年拖著腳步走向浴室。

試圖專心做菜但圍裙早已濺上點點污漬的青年擔心的左顧右盼。又一顆可憐的番茄遭殃，被錯誤使用的刃物壓成醬時，飛濺的汁液在白色的布料上畫出刺眼的紅。  
在他切飛自己手指前另一個青年把刀子搶過來，嫌他儀表堂堂卻沒用的要命，雖然等等他用刀子差點也把自己的肉給削下來。

看著泡沫被吸進水道中，加洛嘆的氣很長，長到幾乎要再也呼吸不過來，他咳了兩聲後大口吸氣，眼底的紅恢復光采，決定好不論看到什麼畫面，哭過後就該站起來，再煩惱也沒用，教化學的里歐老師既然希望他保密他好好的死守著就行。  
加洛達觀的想，也瞬間覺得豁然開朗。  
水聲停歇，洗完澡的他完全恢復精神，似乎煩惱也跟著水流掉，帶了沒幫到忙的歉意坐上餐桌，擔心加洛的兩人見他除去哭得紅腫的眼睛外都調適完畢便放下心。

里歐優雅的在稍嫌巨大的單人沙發上玩弄少年，在大腿上坐著的加洛半身赤裸，運動習慣塑成精實的肌肉，腰側有肌肉浮出的淡淡紋路，腹部緊實得好看，里歐光用看的就想把少年壓在床上操幹。  
古雷啜飲酒杯中的芳醇，坐在單側奢華的木雕扶手邊絲毫不在意少年發出的破碎呻吟，對里歐出手未成年人這件事沒有反應，仍然悠哉地拿著經濟雜誌翻閱。  
里歐用吻奪取加洛肺裡的空氣，壓下舌葉促狹舔弄口腔，加洛被親得一愣一愣，里歐稍嫌不滿足離開被親得紅腫的唇瓣，來不及收回的一抹銀絲沿著重力滴到略顯豐滿的胸膛上，加洛小口微開像在索求更多。  
「我會慢慢滿足你。」加洛聽不見里歐的聲音，但認得唇形，就跟之前一樣漂亮而完美。  
少年特有的香甜讓人欲罷不能，想品嚐更多的里歐伸出黑色手套在加洛身上游移，漂亮的腰線在指腹經過時緊張，里歐悄聲安撫他，牙齒咬上未經刺激就挺立充血的乳尖，另一邊用手重重的擰著，加洛發出微弱哀鳴，雙手掩著嘴阻止聲音外洩，里歐覺得少年的反應可愛極了，獎賞加洛一圈泛著血的齒印。  
加洛眼眶泛起淚光，里歐討好似的舔舐傷口，靈巧的舌面變相蹂躪著少年光滑的肌膚，血液帶上的繡味在唇齒間散開，被血氣包裹的少年顯得甘甜無比，尤其夾在迷茫的呻吟中，他沒有嗜好是虐待床伴，但加洛的舉動過於激起他的嗜虐心。  
傷口又麻又疼，腦袋蒙上迷霧的少年一心想讓悶熱的軀體穩定下來，又想空氣中只有他造出的血腥味未免太不公平，他拉起里歐的臉主動親吻，咬著里歐的嘴交換黏稠的體液，試圖把熱度渡給冰涼的男人，說不定還能趁機給男人唇上咬出一個洞。  
被加洛壓著的里歐配合他笨拙的親吻，可惜是半點空隙都不讓，少年無意識中用胯部蹭著里歐，薄布下勃起的器官妄得到些舒緩，也濡濕了熨燙平整的西裝褲，深色水漬一點點暈開。  
在里歐毫不猶豫扯下貼身黑色衣物時，少年顯得有些慌張，停下動作看向不為所動的里歐，希望能從晶瑩的紫眸中拿到答覆，然而男人只回望以笑彎的眼瞳，用未褪去的手套磨蹭前端，勃起充血的柱身更充分享受到男人所剩無多的柔情。  
少年趁里歐沒在他身上做文章時緩緩移動腳，原本張在里歐身旁的雙腿轉而緊扣住身體，弓起的腳掌在窄小縫隙間壓著里歐髖骨，膝蓋撞上柔軟高級的布墊，加洛呼出一口氣，這個姿勢和剛剛相比不知好多少，麻掉的腳可以充分舒展，離里歐又更近幾吋，卻沒發現他正緊貼著西裝褲襠部。  
蓄意挪動髖骨頂弄時少年臉上才浮出遲來的紅暈，眼神羞得不斷晃動，不過那份羞恥才短暫的發作一會就被男人手上的動作給吹飛，加洛仰著頭哭喊讓里歐慢點，里歐側頭吸吮脖頸留下斑斑紅跡，比起短暫染上的情緒，他更喜歡可以提醒他該是時候再次標記所有物的瘀痕。  
在犬齒擦過頸部時加洛輕微抖了一下，想起里歐剛才形同吸血鬼般攝入血液的行為陰莖不由得漲大半圈，接連竄上尾椎的細小電流差點讓他軟了腰，加洛咬緊下唇盡可能挺直腰幹，嗚咽也跟著被含在嘴裡。  
「老師……要射……」  
「還不行，忍著。」給加洛下了命令的里歐停止替少年手淫，脫下濕黏的手套後抵上後穴，加洛害怕的僵直了一下，查覺到少年細微變化的里歐把人按在肩上，讓少年視野裡只剩沙發的紅絨布跟駝色的西裝背心，邊低語著安慰人的話語，冰涼稀稠的潤滑液跟指頭一起侵入少年的體內。  
加洛巍巍顫顫的吐氣，什麼都看不到的情況下水漬聲響得特別明顯，異物不斷進出的感覺快讓他緊張得把內臟都扭成一塊，里歐掐了加洛後腰一把，淺淺指示要加洛放鬆，隨即多加入一根手指。  
他感覺里歐仔細地、近乎神經質地開發自己的身體，要每吋肌肉都習慣被入侵，體感時間是緩慢而細長的，熱度逐漸從腹部湧上，發燙的體內開始不自主的抽搐，熱切渴望男人能進入、完整的填滿他，加洛想像里歐漂亮而分明的指節在體內抽動，剛才沒能射出的慾望又翻騰滾上。  
里歐在不深的地方淺淺探索，加洛的身體已經足夠能容下他，本應該是腥鹹淫糜的展開，但見少年雙手顫抖著撐起身體配合，他便忍不住想給予絕妙的獎勵，里歐摸到一小塊偏上的柔韌腺體，手指使力加洛便發出低沈近乎於哭泣的聲音。  
里歐將手指抽出，加洛感覺後穴不滿足的收縮著，里歐的確給他許多快感，但只是讓想要被插入的想法更為鮮明，他渴望里歐能盡情蹂躪內部好祛除這種強烈到快燒壞腦子的期待。  
男人似乎看穿他心裡的想法，因此慢條斯理地解開褲頭任憑少年乾著急，解扣的手背時不時碰上和距他極近少年的陰莖，加洛覺得里歐壞透了，情不自禁扭著腰催促里歐快一點，但等稱得上猙獰的巨物彈上身體時加洛半點都笑不出來，甚至湧起半絲想逃的心，他不敢相信自己能容下里歐的陰莖，就算後穴現在張開溼漉漉的在淌流液體。  
里歐雙手托高加洛的臀部，容不得遲疑或拒絕就拓開加洛，加洛含淚發出垂死的呻吟，他感覺會被里歐操死，內臟被絕對暴力壓迫著，他已然分不清從喉嚨發出的破碎音節是想叫里歐輕一點或更加用力，唯一能踏實的只有滿足感。小孔空渴貪婪地吸吮逐漸推進的異物，滾燙高熱的內壁隨著心臟跳動的頻率收緊，濕滑的軟肉被層層撐開，加洛難受的哀鳴沒有傳進里歐耳中，興許是刻意不多加理會。  
里歐依循手感壓上前列腺，加洛迸出驚叫將點點白濁射在里歐身上，沾上精液的訂製背心是報廢定了，也就任由它被接下來的動作抹開。  
加洛疲軟的腰肢被手扣住，強硬不讓少年有些喘息時間，每次抽送都伴隨淫蕩的失神淫叫，加洛同時陪著拒絕跟淚珠承受越發深入的戳刺，沒停歇的男人暗裡知曉鮮豔泛紅的軀體歡迎他進犯。  
原先乾淨端正的臉孔哭得淚花，加洛抹開視線也是迷茫的，溢流過度的體液害得他半脫水，加上不斷呻吟嗓音糊得煙啞，讓未成形就從口中滑出的字句更加虛無，只能怪里歐過於折磨他，乖巧聽話的少年依他親愛老師的話去照做，結果前戲就讓他扔掉大半精力。  
少年渡過短暫的不適期後再度勃起，釘在體內的熱鍥狠狠深入，內裡被攪得一蹋糊塗，少年顫著腿享受里歐給他的一切折磨，他以為魚水之歡的極樂他能忍受，沒想過竟是這樣蠻不講理的東西，連理智都欲焚成灰燼。  
從剛才就像裝飾品平靜的古雷拿起注水的剔透酒杯，他用大手使勁壓著里歐的肩讓他暫時停止動作，一口清甜汁液被渡進口中，意識消散大半的少年迷茫將帶有酒氣的水嚥入喉中，稍微舒緩了嘶啞的喉嚨。  
里歐見狀也指了指自己，明顯露出厭惡的古雷拿起酒杯用同樣的方式餵水給里歐。  
喉結滾動著將水飲下，里歐再張開嘴給來不及抽離的古雷一個吻，邊濕熱綿密的糾纏邊插入加洛，迷離的加洛看得只想加入這片荒唐的景象。  
至少尚有正常思想的古雷對里歐的濫情糟心，一個順手就把另一杯中還剩大半的紅酒全送給里歐，被倒了整身酒的男人把古雷的不滿全然當作情趣，將染濕的髮絲撥到後面，對著加洛開口。

「」  
中止。

面對戛然而止的情境，加洛睜著迷茫的雙眼直勾勾盯著潔白的天花板，好啦其實也沒有那麼白，兩個哥哥們有在上面寫東西，也有自己的消防員海報。  
無法成功轉移注意力的加洛在內心咆哮著自己能想像到最難聽的髒話，情不自禁往騷動的下腹部摸去，按壓不會存在的子宮，夢醒前一刻射入腹部漲鼓的精液彷彿還留在裡面，被填滿的感覺很好，他甚至有些眷戀夢裡插進後面的陰莖，還有放蕩的自己。  
但生命中第一次春夢竟然就獻給了纖弱的童顏化學老師，他把頭埋進枕頭紅著臉想夢境中某部分無比貼近現實的地方，里歐的下面確實很大，他從縫隙能清楚看見交合處所以兇器至少很還原。  
夢境和現實同時交融讓加洛口乾舌燥，身體某處誠實的燃燒起來，加洛摸入底褲妄想著還仍色彩鮮艷的老師，也許是夢的效果加乘他感覺自己比平常敏感得多，沾得的滿手黏液勉強能填滿虛假夢境造成的慾望。  
加洛打開手機，臉孔被強光照亮，面無表情讓人看不懂他在想什麼。

「加洛，你的東西寄來了。」同為三班的雷米將包裹交給加洛，加洛托他幫忙收件，雖然莫名其妙但收到東西時他就知道裡面放了什麼，想了想加洛上面的兩個哥哥就覺得不意外，交給他收或許真的是個好選擇。  
「唔……謝謝。」加洛隨手將東西收進書包，那天鬼使神差就買了東西，事後他有在反省自己的衝動購物。  
「我沒看內容物。」雷米為了讓加洛放心多加一句，他只有猜出裡面的大概是什麼而已。  
「欸？！」  
雷米說完就轉身走出教室，加洛想問他是不是真的不知道都來不及。  
「……」

加洛有點懊惱的思考，不過之後雷米真的像不知道內容物一樣跟他相處，那就沒問題……吧。  
少年雙腿大開，窗外透進來的月光讓加洛勉強能看見腿部輪廓，手指進出讓黏稠的潤滑液不斷被後穴吃進又吐出，他只能盡可能小心的動作不讓潤滑液滴在床鋪上，之前還有些不習慣冷涼的觸感已經因體溫而暖起來。  
折起腿的姿勢讓腳開始痠痛，他真的沒辦法習慣這個姿勢，總覺得下面涼颼颼得羞恥。想著應該差不多了加洛便抽出黏滑的手指，隨意用墊著防濕的毛巾拭淨手指，抬起身體拆開包裹內的紙盒。  
假陽具比里歐兇狠的尺寸小上許多，加洛還是不禁吞了口水，和手指相差甚遠的柱形他實在沒有信心能把這東西推到底。  
加洛翹著屁股臥在床上，主動把萬惡的玩具緩慢塞進自己體內，既軟又硬的材質撐著少年的穴口，加洛掐了一把大腿要自己放鬆，放鬆腰部讓它好過一點，同時也對自己好過一點。  
在渾圓的頭部完全被咬進時加洛以為自己大概努力了一半，順著摸下去後整個人脫力的趴伏在床上嘆氣，他還有半根以上沒塞進去，但感覺裡面已經滿了。  
加洛慢吞吞的讓按摩棒拓開肌肉，內部試著把異物擠出的不受控抽搐反而成為無味推進過程中的唯一樂趣，碰觸到手指未開發的區域他輕顫了一下。  
終究還是沒能小心的避開，加洛深深倒抽一口氣，半張臉埋進鬆軟的枕頭喘息，漂亮的藍眼被逼出淚水，不過這裡就是最深處了，加洛得到少許安慰，挪動著抽出，腦內突然閃過里歐執粉筆骨節分明又稍帶力量的手指，和夢中替自己擴張的他重合。  
加洛不受控制的勃起，彷彿是要回應他旖旎的幻想般。  
「慘了……」加洛重重鎚上枕頭，臉頰被渲染成亮豔的赤紅，自從做完春夢後他就不斷說服自己，夢境只是用最直白貼切的角色滿足他的渴望，而並非因為某人開始產生改變，不過他剛才竟然想著他製造出的里歐假象勃起，完全陷於情慾的泥沼。  
想被里歐上，才是他硬著頭皮探索身體的理由，從來都不是易碎至極的好奇心，自從看見保健老師和里歐做愛的那時開始一直都是，他也想被壓在跳箱上插入，享受里歐給予的殘虐和情話，連他自己都想得羞恥。  
里歐是能滿足他渴求的首選。  
加洛害羞完後沒思索太多就想著里歐晃動腰部，腦海裡不斷重複他記得的破碎做愛畫面，不只里歐，古雷的份也沒有少。握住按摩棒底端抽送，吞入、退出，內壁逐漸習慣外來異物入侵的觸感，配合的張開好以緩解不適，加洛滿意的讓每次推進都更加深入，直到可碰觸到的最深處能坦然承接輾壓。  
加洛想起資料上的幾行描述，他小心地調整重心尋找還未被發掘的秘處，拖沓著動作壓上刁鑽的位置時整個人打了哆嗦，隱密的滿足感自尾椎爬上，加洛扶著勃起的陰莖手淫，悶在枕頭裡發出低吟，沿腿根滑下的潤滑液積成淺淺一灘。  
溫涼的液體濺上左手，加洛胸口起伏得不小但也馬上和緩過來，他重新審視床鋪，打理完畢需要點時間，棉布柔軟的表面被不自覺滴出的唾液沾濕，加洛懊惱換上新的枕套，把對於有情人的里歐來說過於奢侈的想法跟布料一起扔向地板，打算好好安眠就勢必要先放著某些物事，他疲累得沉入夢鄉。

恰巧可以滾上床的室友，他們難得的意見一致。  
皆願意被過份的蹂躪，對此毫無怨言卻沒有求予永遠的打算，他們能相處甚佳只因那恰到好處的慾望，對彼此只會做自己喜歡的事，絲毫沒有干涉對方的念頭，在性事之外不去侵犯領域，耽溺於肉慾的同時也如清廉聖人般守則。  
長期的合作讓他們就算不願意也撈得了距離最近的關係，畢竟什麼樣的骯髒內裡都給對方看過了，是個最了解自己的人——這樣其他人無從替代的稱謂，但即使他們人生的主位會永遠空蕩寂寥，也絕不會給了他。反正他們從不急於讓人入席，誠然難以愛人的性格是因素之一。

里歐細細思索該不該搬出去和古雷斷了關係，畢竟有可能從學校裡被趕出去，但想想還是算了，房租付不出來古雷會第一個攆他走，由理論構築而成的男人怎麼會給他半分寬容，縱然他們間聊勝於無的炮友關係維持了五年。  
「你又在想什麼？」  
「在想我被開除後你會不會養我。」  
飲下吹涼的拿鐵，里歐漫不經心說出想法，果然男人罵他荒謬，得到理想的答案里歐便專注於批改試卷，目睹活春宮少年歪斜筆跡的試卷正好在最後一張，加洛．提莫斯，里歐在心中復誦邊批出漂亮的分數，他伸展骨頭發出不成體統的哈欠，在清點藥品的古雷恨恨地用赤瞳掃了一下什麼都沒說，繼續蹲著檢閱資料。  
即將消去的斜陽打在桌面上，兩人淡色的金髮也折出冷冷光輝，里歐突然興致大發，指尖輕撫古雷彎成弧度的脊背，俐落的燙線受力而模糊起來，男人刻意不去理會挑逗專注確認庫存數量，相處久了就知道只會越理越忙。  
「里歐老師？」  
里歐認得從外面傳來的聲音，收回手去見加洛，這樣想來這是他們開學三個月以來首次正經說話。  
他步出古雷所在的保健室。

橘紅落陽配上汗濕的軀體顯得溫暖，里歐才發現少年與他人有多不一樣，不、可能是加洛有多麼和其他人不同，連剝奪溫暖的冬陽在他身上都顯得輝煌，里歐生平第一次血液沸騰，遲來的才發現跟前未熟的少年有多好。  
「你是來問成績嗎？或……有其它事？」側過頭望向少年，唇邊綻起一抹笑容，碎玉般的語句自唇邊滑落，光打在臉上反而側寫出幽暗滋生那面，加洛沒來由產生被盯上的感覺。  
「老師有戀人嗎？」滿身汗水在狂烈的風中逐漸乾涸，冬風刺進骨裡，口氣輕描淡寫，心情與即將降雪的天空倒是有幾分相似。  
「沒有。」  
「那……我能成為老師的炮友嗎？」加洛不安扯著袖口，生怕被拒絕，那樣就不知該如何是好了。  
「只是炮友你就滿足了？」故意這麼質詢，他現在對加洛非常感興趣，人類最初的願望似羽毛輕搔胸口。  
清澈眼底的一抹紅產生動搖，若是可以的話當然想有個更靠近他的位置，不過由里歐提出倒是出乎意料之外，在邀約前他只是自暴自棄的想在里歐的感情史上填上一筆。

罪魁禍首將和加洛的對話擱置一旁，轉身朝古雷說話，等待少年的答覆。  
「古雷，房間我要用。還有我之後會搬出去。」  
前半句令古雷想起以前里歐要帶人回租屋處時都會說的話，讓古雷提前知道會在家裡遇到遇到不認識的男人或女人。到底有幾年沒聽過他這麼說了，而且這次還會搬出去，古雷還以為他會漂泊一輩子都定不下根。  
「對象是誰？」  
「加洛。」  
「……誰？」古雷真希望不是他知道的加洛。  
「加洛．提莫斯。」  
「他還未成年。」甚至還剛從中學畢業，身板介於成人和少年間，連腰肢用兩隻手就能圈緊。  
「我知道。」  
「你不知道，等我。」  
里歐失笑，沒料到古雷要監督到這種地步，但他無所謂，就靜靜看著古雷收拾東西。

「走了。」里歐心情愉快牽起仍置於混亂狀態的加洛，有些涼的手被放進外衣口袋，墨綠圍巾圍住少年凍紅的耳殼，少年也就糊塗跟著兩人。

加洛還來不及看里歐家的裝潢就被推進房間內，不知不覺就被扒得剩條內褲扔在床上，見里歐脫去襯衫時加洛才曉得自己接下來會被做什麼。  
「先來做一次，我在上面你知道吧。」  
加洛怯怯的應聲，和三個月的忍耐相比現在的進度實在太快，腦袋某處難以承受的死機不動。  
「如果要和他交往的話最好這點程度要習慣，但不要縱容他。」古雷淡淡的說，里歐沒如表面上親切這點他希望後任者能牢牢印在腦內，他花了不少時間才把舉止優雅的貴族跟獸性連想在一起。  
被扳開的雙腿快速闔起，加洛抖著音問為什麼古雷會在，里歐聳了聳肩無奈至極，他的人品似乎在對古雷用上情趣玩具時就徹底破產。  
「很介意？」  
「沒關係。」加洛吻上里歐，清淡如水的擦過嘴唇但也成功抓回注意力。  
最後防線的黑色內褲被一把扔掉，濕軟口腔含住少年下半身時受到刺激的氣音從閉緊的雙唇溢出，落在腿根處的髮絲輕輕搔著少年，直到里歐嫌它礙事撥到耳後。  
在完全勃起的陰莖落下一吻，里歐這時才能看加洛一眼，加洛臉孔漲紅得要滴出血來，里歐難以得知是畫面過於刺激或剛才弄得他渾身發紅，反正就是很可愛。  
柔軟的唇在皮膚上游移，腿根分明的曬痕被里歐細心品嘗，稚嫩無傷的腰肢留著半月形的齒痕，輕柔無比的力道讓印痕馬上就消失，里歐幾乎吻遍加洛全身，凝神觀察從屬於自己、加洛的反應。下腹、側腰、頸後、鎖骨都是敏感處，每個顫抖和呻吟都像美好的蜜糖，浸染著黏糊的情慾。  
稀稠的潤滑液撫上臀部，在進入時敏感又溫暖的肉壁攀附住異物，里歐便順理成章的一吋吋開拓，意料之外少年的身體很習慣入侵，幾乎是半習慣的單方面接受手指和潤滑液撐開內部。  
「你有自己玩過？」里歐漫不經心的問，或許在他之前加洛還有男人，但反應不像，或許剛才的那次告白就是他最大膽的時候。  
嘴仍然閉得死緊的加洛點頭，羞恥心促使他極力壓抑隨時都會溢出的低吟，他後悔因為隔三差五玩弄變得敏感的身體，光是里歐淺淺的經過前列腺附近他就興奮得顫抖。  
第四根手指進入時伴隨細小的呻吟，分明的骨節每一次進出就勾起淺淺抽動，里歐不似加洛清楚得瞭若指掌，加洛知道里歐需要一點時間，兩人都忍住交合的慾望進行人體探索，彼此燥熱的身體溫度都快在空氣中燃起火焰。  
「……稍微往上點……嗯……那邊再偏一點……」加洛輕輕出聲指導，他才發現聲音染上沙啞的情慾，連正常說話都帶了一絲曖昧。里歐毫無誤差的接受指令，壓上柔韌腺體時肉壁反射性顫抖，引得加洛發出一連串嗚咽。  
手指退出後飽滿堅硬的龜頭抵上小孔，加洛還沒回過神來就納入半截，過於飽脹的滿足感逼得他淺淺啜泣，內部則饜足咬住入侵的異物。  
里歐用軟舌舔去淚珠，細碎的吻落在頰面，下身緩慢插進迎合他的後穴，加洛像抓緊浮木那樣勾住里歐，陌生的快感讓他害怕，總覺得快要變得不認識自己。  
里歐脖頸被壓得難受，挪動身體讓熱楔整根退出，捏著沒有半份贅肉的軀體翻身，加洛這時才真正看清楚房間的部分樣貌。  
「在想什麼？」下巴靠在加洛肩窩，里歐不認為自己單調的房間有什麼樂趣，但加洛因此而分神。  
「想老師平常在這張床上做什麼。」加洛乖順的抬起屁股方便里歐操幹，溫順的動作得到一枚搔在肩胛骨上的親吻，加洛也輕輕的笑出來。  
「改考卷或睡覺。」  
熱燙的陰莖再度釘進加洛身體，里歐抓著加洛的腰操幹，深深沒入體內的陰莖令淺色床單被抓出明顯的皺褶，加洛發出簡短甜膩的喘息，縱然腰軟得直不起來，還是挺著臀部回應里歐規律的戳刺。  
令他暈眩的酥麻快感漫上全身，他想著里歐果然和他想的一樣好，他替自己弄時大概連現在的一半滿足都沒有。  
其實加洛有隱約發覺自己壓得里歐頸椎疼痛，雖然苦主里歐當做無事發生僅僅換體位就了事，但他有在反省因為過於緊張就用上所有力氣。  
「老師……哈……我想看……老師的臉……」語句被撞得支離破碎，加洛羞得耳根發紅，他現在的表情肯定淫蕩極了，根本不想讓里歐見到，但看不見里歐的臉果然還是有點難過。  
里歐淺淺的回應，再度將加洛翻回正面，不過加洛用手把大半張臉都遮住，偷偷透過指縫瞄著。發笑的里歐細心地將手指一根根扳開，加洛青澀過頭的反應很有趣。  
柔韌的身體快被折成一半，里歐頂著腰部半浮空的加洛，情慾染滿加洛全身顯得又軟又甜，汗濕的額際浮貼幾根散亂的髮絲，被里歐操開的軀體盡享快樂，讓加洛時不時發出綿長的呻吟。  
兩人都瀕臨極限，里歐單手與加洛十指緊扣，唇與唇之間綿長的糾纏，一線收不回的銀絲溢出嘴角滴落在胸膛上，加洛顫抖著高潮，而呻吟和里歐的精液全被加洛吞進腹裡。

「再來一次？」加洛搧著睫毛問，看來他比自己預想中還要貪婪，渴求著眼前的男人能把他完全拆吃入腹。  
「沒問題。」里歐扯出優雅的笑容，這個少年真的太好了，相性好到他不敢置信。


	2. Chapter 2

少年就單配上夕陽餘暉，那麼淺的眼神與笑容就能讓人自制力毀於一旦——何況他現在躺在床上，目睹做愛全程的古雷能理解那個一向自持的男人為何會難得暴走，少年確實有那個價值，值得里歐違反原則三兩下就把人拐帶上床。

闔起沒看幾頁的財經雜誌，古雷撫平起皺的襯衫走向開始第二輪的兩人。

他盯著騎在里歐身體上的加洛。放開來的態度早就沒有在意歡愛的呻吟，連有誰在周遭都一並忽視。享受少年主動服侍的里歐注意到古雷站在床邊，摟住少年朝他那邊看，古雷眼神的指向看起來是要找加洛而不是他。  
男人渴望也佔有加洛一份，他輕聲提出要求，那種捉摸不透的語氣讓這項提議像他的赤瞳一樣誘人。加洛撐起被壓在層層帷幕下的意識，思考好一會訥訥地問了身邊的男人。  
里歐沒有意見，承受的是少年，而古雷的要求不過分更不越矩。他撫上觸感滑膩的後腰肌膚，指尖透出的暖意讓加洛自己進行抉擇。  
少年笑彎了眼，藍眼珠裡漫出熱火似的勾人神色。請過來吧。  
他鬼使神差的勾引另一個男人上床操他，任何人還剩有理智就不會這樣做，而他說不准是一時半刻被歡愉沖昏了腦袋，或加洛只是淫蕩的本性暫時被社會框架包裝得矜持。  
加洛啃咬迎上來的唇，手不安分地把男人身上的衣服卸去大半，結實的肌肉被帶有情色意味的手法撫過，這樣的額外服務毫無疑問撓人心房，而燃起一個本來就滿身汽油男人的慾火足夠了。

加洛覺得他早該察覺到的。  
比他大上一輪的兩個男人無論話語中有多麼溫柔，仍會遵從著自己的慾望而活，好比說現在。  
里歐仍然插在裡面，而他肚皮朝天的姿勢將交合處完全暴露在光照之下，被操到發紅的穴口還流著水液。覺得羞恥也沒多大用處了，但他還是撇過頭去迴避古雷的視線，所以他理所當然沒看見古雷想做些什麼，或他們兩人想做些什麼。  
比常人粗大的手指和著潤滑液探進皮肉之間，加洛驚叫了一聲，當他以為試探會結束時第二根手指就塞了進去，想掙扎卻沒有半個關節是不被壓制住的，放進第四根時他只能淺淺的啜泣，被過度開發的恐懼讓他得找個方式來發洩，缺氧模糊了思考，他也就沒注意到巨物已經抵上身體。  
青澀身體被無理的撐開，古雷做過了擴張，但也只是做過而已，那份撕裂的疼痛讓加洛連落淚的空閒都沒有，他緊咬著下唇，血腥味從唇上漫開，里歐防止他繼續自殘用手指扳開嘴，吻了吻頰面做出聊剩於無的安慰，古雷相較他而言更喜歡弄壞喜歡的東西，他只是喜歡調教，沒古雷那樣病入膏肓。  
加洛卡在兩人中間，穴口被陰莖前端撐到極限，他難受的哭泣，雖然至少是能夠承受的程度，但實在太脹了，癱軟的奇異感覺從腿根漫開。  
加洛每吸一次鼻子，肉壁就不受控制的緊緊纏繞住兩根入侵的異物，里歐處在要射不射之間的過度，被這麼一刺激說不定就把持不住了，很是尷尬的看向古雷，讓他想想辦法。要照顧人古雷還真的沒試過，基本上每個和他上過床的不用他照顧反而活得更好，加洛恐怕是前無古人的第一個。  
「沒事、沒事的。」呢喃軟語刺激著敏感的耳殼，醫療專業這樣說的說服力實在太高，加洛試圖放鬆肌肉讓空間更寬些，至少他不會那麼難受。  
「好孩子。」古雷保持著善人臉孔將陰莖推到深處，邊用衛生紙抹去加洛臉上所有的體液，現在年少的臉孔除了眼眶紅腫外整個人乾乾淨淨。  
加洛整個人都因為第二根異物的進犯發顫，疼痛癱瘓了所有感官，他還沒能習慣就被粗暴的拓開，眼前泛起一片昏黑，卡在齒列間的里歐手指很好的起了作用，沒讓加洛有咬出第二個傷口的機會。  
古雷將陰莖抽出大半再撞入，柔軟孔洞被反覆蹂躪，摩擦得嫣紅的軟肉暴露在空氣中，里歐認為他讓古雷夠久了，抓著空隙抽動，用牙在少年肩上留下深深凹陷的咬痕，好似在彰顯那是他的所有物，與正面著加洛的古雷爭所有權，加洛的夢有大半說對了里歐的脾性。  
肩上的疼痛並沒有讓加洛多清醒一點，頂多是新增添一種讓感官混亂的神經訊息，他唯一能分清的只有在體內肆虐的肉棒，畢竟他們交互配合讓他喘不上氣來。腹部深處壓迫的觸感十分明顯，內臟似乎被擠成一團亂糟糟的，快感卻是溫暖得恐怖，加洛沉在令人發眩的熱潮中哭得亂七八糟，嘴裡喊著脹也叫他們慢點。實際上沒人有意停止，他們全都把這種求饒當成床上情趣，連加洛自己也不例外。  
有如窒息般的興奮一層層疊加起來讓加洛逐漸攀上高潮，被淚水柔化過的視野閃過光斑，他繃著身體射出精液，算上剛才的是第二次被插射。  
暫時失焦的瞳孔被靛色睫毛半掩住，加洛的喉嚨沙啞地吐出苦甜參半的呻吟，剛射精過的身體十分敏感，一陣陣痠脹與麻癢揪著神經，加洛對這些複雜過頭的感受處理不來，倦怠的氛圍纏繞在身側，他顯然被折磨累了，整個人不是很積極。  
與平常不同的沉淪模樣倒是引起更多的不潔妄想，訓練有素的軀體彷彿剛從操場衝回教室那樣汗涔涔地，心臟的強烈鼓動和泛紅的皮膚卻是因他們才產生，那種完全掌控的錯覺徹底被營造出來，里歐和古雷截至目前不節制到了極點，趁著性愛和混亂製造更多事實。  
加洛就像塊柔軟的海綿，他們教了多少就有多少運用在當下，儘管遠遠稱不上嫻熟仍很好的服侍了兩人，鮮活的肉體緊緊絞著陰莖，當精液灌入體內時伴著淫叫懇求更多。  
最初的疼痛蕩然無存，微微鼓起的緊實腹部不時產生明顯的繃緊痕跡，通常那代表少年又一次的輕微高潮，乳白色汁液在下腹糊成一片，與汗水蒸散出腥羶又催情的味道。  
濡濕的髮絲被里歐撥到一旁去，黑色的三角耳飾露了出來，他想他似乎又回到那狂放不羈的時候，做的事總放蕩得讓人看不下去，里歐呼吸的熱氣距離極近蹭在軟嫩的後頸，順著看下去就能發現大片的情慾痕跡，僅有頸部那塊是乾淨的，里歐不想讓加洛得在傷口好之前天天穿制服，運動服好多了，即使它現在躺在床下像塊破抹布也一樣。  
古雷和加洛纏綿的交換唾液，不厭其煩的給予親吻，用舌尖撬開牙關舔吮著黏膜，吞嚥不下的唾液淌下嘴角，他一次次教給少年和純潔掛不上勾的吻，直到少年肺中氧氣消耗殆盡才惋惜的分離。  
加洛偏過頭去和里歐接吻，髮間帶了不符合他年齡的香水氣味，足證古雷與他貼得有多麼近，現在則貪婪的向里歐索求。  
「哈——！等等、」不知道何時里歐悄悄的移動手臂「老師......真的射不出來了......」加洛扭了扭身體想擺脫里歐掌握住疲軟陰莖的手，但完全無助於反抗只是讓兩根陰莖在體內陷得更深而已。  
「還有力氣不是嗎？」古雷看著在里歐手裡變硬的器官，沒想到這小子體力滿不錯的。  
「沒有了......真的沒、有了......」他反覆高潮到幾乎射不出來的程度，現在連最後一點都要被榨乾，太狠了，他殘存的氣力只夠他腹誹大人的蠻不講理。  
「生命總會找到出路的。」  
加洛想罵髒話，文雅的化學老師怎麼就挑這種時候講幹話，他一點都笑不出來，因為里歐的表情跟算限量試劑時一樣認真，別問他為什麼他有辦法知道，他可是想著上課的里歐意淫了三個月。  
前端粘連著乳色汁液的陰莖落入里歐手中，里歐輕柔的撫慰過每道皺摺，配上屁股裡的刺激加洛覺得他又要射了，沒想到被里歐硬生生擋住馬眼。  
「射太多次不好。」  
「確實不好。」古雷覺得自己像在唱場可笑的雙簧，不過他對加洛的反應感到滿意，混雜驚訝和渴望的表情也如此勾起人的嗜虐欲。  
「等我們射出來再讓你射，好嗎？」加洛暈乎乎的腦袋分不清是誰提了惡魔般的想法，而另一個人附議，自己竟然同意。  
加洛以為他能更保持理智的承受所有刺激，畢竟他在短時間經歷過好幾次，已經足夠他去習慣發麻的快感，但以結論來說僅是變得不陌生罷了。  
陰莖不單帶出水液，還有先前射在裡面的精液，在肚腹中全都攪成一塊，就這樣分不清是誰的落在床單上，又被他們激烈的動作給抹開。  
粗長的陰莖壓迫著前列腺，難以抑制的熱意從下腹深處燃起，少年將身體張開到極限承受歡愉，結實柔韌的腿被大掌捉住，在古雷手中繃緊肌肉淺淺抽搐著。  
纖細易碎的精神一塊一塊剝落，高熱啃食著大腦，射精慾望卻被緊掐著，床上花樣也就幾種，加洛覺得光這幾種就足夠讓自己瘋狂起來。假設生命真的有出路那加洛寧願盲信出路是里歐願意鬆開他的手指，少年難耐地挺動，搖晃腰肢期待被內射後的解放。  
然而他們無論如何感情都沒有好到會同時射精，還留在加洛體內的那人壓著他猛幹，得不到解放的陰莖被人由上而下套弄，加洛還沒來得及抗議就被快感堵住嘴，想說的字詞全被打碎和精液一同吞進腹中，鬆開手後他只射出了稀薄的精液，整個人則因為強烈高潮的虛脫感昏過去，倒在那人身上熟睡。  
兩人要抱他進浴室清洗時沒來得及合攏的後穴流出精液，仔細審視才發現皮膚印滿了青紫的瘀痕和熱烈的艷紅，整個人花花綠綠的十分精彩。  
古雷和里歐相信他們接下來也會因為家長投訴而十分精彩，邊想著失業後該做什麼邊替加洛按摩肌肉放鬆。


End file.
